<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompts and Ideas in the World of DREAMSMP(mostly tommy) by Dangertosociety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894521">Prompts and Ideas in the World of DREAMSMP(mostly tommy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangertosociety/pseuds/Dangertosociety'>Dangertosociety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangertosociety/pseuds/Dangertosociety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be posting here my prompts and ideas(with uhh fanart, traditional and digital). Because it keeps me up at night and I guess I want people to think about it too whahahah. Its mostly angst tho, so uhh be careful(?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompts and Ideas in the World of DREAMSMP(mostly tommy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can use the prompts or ideas btw!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt/idea: Tommy visits techno's house to bring back the axe of peace. He put it in a box since it was conveniently techno's Birthday that day. When he got to the door, he was about to kneel and leave the present on the ground when he heard his "dad and brother" talk about him. And how they were glad ranboo was there and that they were glad tommy's gone(a misunderstanding). The ending if up to y'all. </p><p> </p><p>I also made a traditional fanart comic thing about this prompt(my laptop is dying so digital doodles is imposible rn as well as posting the pictures here in ao3 directly. Phones aksnsnsn). And if you want to see it you can see it here. </p><p> </p><p>I also made other fanart about tommy and is posted in my instagram, uhh(this is awkward sorry :']])</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CKTsmq6lkJ7/?igshid=11j4u7xnies40">Fanart on my instagram</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>